


Lust of the Dragon

by MidnightMoonbeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon & Human Interactions, F/M, Lemons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMoonbeam/pseuds/MidnightMoonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Enters the First task expecting a challenge, instead he finds love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This sprang up as a part of a conversation in the Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook. I may continue, i may not

Harry stepped into the arena the first task would take place in. There was the Horntail, guarding her eggs and looking at him with... was that intrest? Harry walked into the middle of the arena. The dragon hissed at him and he was surprised he could understand it. "Come closer, I wish to look upon you" said the dragon. Harry hesitantly stepped forward. The Horntail leaned her massive head towards him and purred "you are a handsome specimen, you would make a good mate". "R.. really?" Asked harry, intriguided. He put a hand on the dragon's snout, her tongue flicked out and caressed his hand. "Yessssss" hissed the dragon, "I waaaant you" Harry leaned in and caressed the dragon's face, crowd and task forgotten. He leaned in and kissed the dragon. She purred and wrapped a wing around his body. As they joined in passions the people in the crowd gasped and some fainted at the sight. Albus Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eye ad he watched the child he thought of as a grandson become a man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny Confronts Harry about his new Girlfriend

"Ginny listen, she understands me, I want to be with her" said Harry. "SHE'S A FUCKING DRAGON, HARRY" screamed Ginny Weasley, who was glaring at Harry in disbelief. "But she's so... sensual and mature, Ginny." Harry said. This only made ginny madder. "SHE'S. A. FUCKING. DRAGON." Ginny roared. Harry sighed, "I'm not going to talk to you if you're going to be rude about my girlfriend, Ginny, good day" Harry walked away, leaving the common room where they had been making quite a scene. Harry's new paramour had been causing quite a stir in Hogwarts. The muggle raised students had been horrified, believing it to be terrible and illegal. Those raised in wizard families were less horrified, wizard-creature relationships were not unheard of, though they were frowned upon. The Daily Prophet was also having a field day with it. Headlines every day had something to do with "Dragonfucker Potter", completely eclipsing the Triwizard Tournament. Harry didn't care though, he loved his dragon. And that's all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed happily as he leaned against his Dragon. They were relaxing by the Black Lake. Away from all the judgement and hate. it had been two months since the first task. After harry had met, and loved, his dragon the Triwizard Tournament had been cancelled by the respective ministries of the schools that had been attending, who had quickly recalled their schools in horror. Funnily enough, this had ruined Voldemort's plans of resurrection and so on this day, he ordered his agent, Barty Crouch jr., who was disguised as Alastor Moody, to kidnap Harry by any means necessary. Barty had attempted to sneak up on the boy and dragon one time they were cuddling by the lake. What he didn't count on was said dragon noticing him and smacking him with her tail, inadvertently killing him and revealing him as a spy. Dumbledore had been shocked to see two halves of supposedly dead death eater Barty Crouch Jr. sitting in a bloody puddle by the Black Lake, completely unnoticed by the black haired boy and ignored by the dragon. Alastor Moody, the real one, had been rescued and was now, reluctantly, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Things were good for Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be LEMONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I can't stop writing this trashy story.

WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC LEMONS, NO REALLY, IT DOES

I WARNED YOU

Harry and his dragon were sitting buy the Black Lake, their favourite hangout spot. Harry looked at his dragon and said, "You know, there's something I've always wanted to try, will you do it with me?". The large female dragon nodded yes. "Dobby?", "Great master Harry Potter is calling Dobby sir?", Harry looked at dobby. "Dobby... can you bring me some... lemons". Dobby nodded quickly and pooped away, only to pop back with a basket full of lemons. Harry took the lemons and started squeezing them over a cup, using a sweetening spell every so often to make the newly made lemonade sweeter. Harry finished his cup and magicked up a straw for his companion. Then he and his dragon drank lemonade together, happy as they could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and his dragon were flying through the countryside, him on his firebolt, her with her wings. The school year was over and he wasn't going to the Dursleys, his love wouldn't let that happen. She had been furious when he explained how they treated him. She was, in fact, flying to blow off steam or going to kill them, he wasn't sure. He didn't really care, he loved her, he loved her sooooo much. She treated him right, didn't use him or abuse him. And so what if she ate Crabbe and Goyle, they were morons anyway. Harry was... content.


End file.
